In a warfare operating theater one of the weapons which is often deployed is a single gun, such as a large caliber machine gun, disposed on the roof of a military vehicle to be operated by a gunner positioned at least partially on top of the vehicle with that gun. Such a vehicle-top gun is made not only for raising and lowering of its barrel, but also for swiveling 360° about a generally upright axis.
It is obvious that a gunner positioned with this kind of a weapon is highly exposed as an enemy target, and the present invention provides structure which is intended to afford significant anti-ballistic, and also anti-blast-shock-wave, protection to such a gunner.